1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to active compound combinations which comprise the known 2′-cyano-3,4-dichloroisothiazole-5-carboxanilide on the one hand and other known fungicidally active compounds on the other hand, and which are highly suitable for controlling phytopathogenic fungi.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that 2′-cyano-3,4-dichloroisothiazole-5-carboxanilide has fungicidal properties (cf. WO 99-024 413). The activity of this substance is good; however, at low application rates it is in some cases unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, it is already known that numerous triazole derivatives, strobilurins, aniline derivatives, carboxamides and various heterocycles can be used for controlling fungi (cf. EP-A 0 040 345, DE-A 2 234 010, EP-A 0 382 375, EP-A 0 515 901 and Pesticide Manual, 9th. Edition (1991), pages 391, 506, 746 and 846). However, the activity of these substances at low application rates is likewise not always sufficient.